


His Last Adventure

by Sivan325



Series: B2ME 2012 Bingo Cards [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 2012, Alternate Universe, Angst, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Bingo Cards, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another hunting trip for Legolas and Aragorn – but one of them will not survive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Aranel  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Written for Back to Middle Earth 2012 Bingo Cards:

Emotions - I18: Grief

Cause of Death - I18: Poison

Injuries and other Ailments - I18: Arrow Wound

Aspects of Aragorn - I18: Healer

Mirkwood the Great - I18: Leisure Time

Games People Play – N43: Horse racers

1.

**Mirkwood**

Thranduil watched grimly as his son rode deep into the forest with his young friend. He knew what dangers haunted the place; he knew what evil lurked within. These two were seeking adventures, just another hunting trip, just as they had had outside of Mirkwood, but this time they were simply tempting fate.

\--

"I can feel your adar's eyes on my back," Aragorn pointed out.

"I do not," Legolas teased and hurried his horse onward, into the forest.

"Wait for me!" Aragorn called toward the elf, pressing his horse to get even with Legolas.

Legolas did wait after all and when Aragorn finally caught up, Legolas turned to look at him. "Aragorn, do you remember the game that you taught me some time ago?" Legolas asked.

"Which game? I taught you far too many games," Aragorn replied.

"Horse racing," Legolas replied, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"I remember that one, why?" Aragorn nodded curiously at the elf.

Without another word, Legolas prodded his horse, galloping into the distant trees, laughing merrily.

"You cheat!" the man managed to shout.

"You lost!" Legolas called back.

"You cheated so I did not lose…" Aragorn retorted and tried to hurry his horse, a grin fixed on his face – it seemed that the elf had learnt and remembered some of his tricks as well.

"Aye, you have indeed lost," Legolas proclaimed, smiling widely at his friend, pushing his steed into another gallop.

Then all hell broke loose.

Aragorn could hear the whistling of arrows and he looked up at once into the trees. The guards were releasing their arrows toward where Legolas had gone.

The man hurried inside the forest, fearful of what he might find inside. And stopped abruptly. Aragorn was not ready for the sight in front of him. He dismounted from his horse, collapsed on the ground, his hand shaking at the sight that caught his eyes.

The prince lay motionless on the hard, cruel ground, pierced by four arrows – three of which Aragorn identified as bearing the mark of the guards of Mirkwood, and the last – only one arrow – came from the orcs.

How could this happen? How could the guards do this for one of their own – for their beloved prince?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter. 
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Arrows were still hitting the ground around him. Two arrows missed him just by that bit. The man held his breath for a long instant, releasing it only when he found that he was not hurt. It had been such a close call.

"Do not shoot!" Aragorn shouted in a shaky voice.

"Prince Legolas is hurt very badly," he explained as he hurried toward his friend, knowing that he did not have any time to spare.

The man started to work on the elf's wounds, noticing that his system was already overcome by the venom smeared on the arrows.

Aragorn tried to remove the arrows but it was far too risky, and Legolas was growing weaker every moment that he spent hesitating.

He had to make a decision. Quickly.

"Aragorn…" Legolas said weakly.

"Save your strength, mellon nin, you’re going to need it." Aragorn put his hand on the elf’s shoulder.

The elf did not move, not even in acknowledgement, and Aragorn was growing increasingly concerned for his friend's life.

"I’m going to need your help in carrying him back to the palace. The arrows would be too much work here," Aragorn instructed the guards.

The guards nodded, quickly constructing a stretcher for their wounded prince. None of them wished to see his wellbeing compromised.

\--

Legolas’s breaths were more of gasps now, and Aragorn could only hope that they would be in time. He did not wish for his friend to die without seeing his father.

"Legolas… stay with me…" Aragorn asked, knowing it was going to be a long journey home.

\--

Thranduil noticed a cloud of dust approaching and saw his guards coming back from their patrol. Worry clenched his heart, then fear overcame him. Their expressions were grim but he was not certain what that forebode.

"What is wrong?" Thranduil asked rushing forward.

"Prince Legolas is severely hurt," one of the guard replied.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked.

"I… we…" the guard stammered, and, aware of the glare from the man, he muttered meekly, "You should ask him."

Thranduil looked at the man in concern, knowing at once that he would only find the answers after his son was taken care of.

Once they had settled Legolas in the healing room, Thranduil turned to Aragorn. Who was asleep beside his friend.

"Let them rest," Thranduil commanded his guards while watching over the both of them.

\--

_Later that evening,_

Aragorn bolted up, awakened by Legolas's gasps for air. He rushed to his friend’s side at once. There was never any time to waste.

"Legolas… stay with me…" Aragorn pleaded with his friend, checking on the arrow wounds.

He could sense Thranduil watching him, and he understood the king’s incomprehension. But his priorities were on Legolas. Anything else had to wait, and the king knew it. 

Aragorn prepared the herbs, placing them tenderly on his friend.

Thranduil watched in amazement as Legolas began to inhale more easily. He moved closer to sit with his son and the man, and he finally asked the question that he had held within himself for so long: "How did this happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

"I do not know, King Thranduil, we were having a race and all of a sudden the guards started to shoot at us. Then, your son was lying on the ground, and I have been trying to do something to ease his pain," Aragorn replied, heavy-hearted, as he watched his friend, trying to figure out what he could do next.

He thought about the arrows. There was also an arrow from the orcs.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Thranduil asked, noticing the man's sudden movement.

"I believe that we were caught in the middle of a fight between the guards and the orcs. One of the arrows that hit Legolas was poisoned," Aragorn mumbled. "But how could I not have heard the _yrch_?"

"It was not your fault," Thranduil said, sighing, hoping to ease the guilt that Aragorn felt, but the man seemed not to hear his voice. Thranduil noticed then, that the human's shirt was well saturated with blood, as were his hands.

"Aragorn," Thranduil called, hoping to catch the man's gaze but to no avail. He called again, "Aragorn, Estel."

The man kept staring at his son's form, lost in thought. He did not respond. The king feared that Aragorn had gone into shock, or was lost in guilt. Thranduil squeezed the man's shoulder, relieved as Aragorn turned to face him.

"Whatever happened is not your fault, young man. Now I want you to go and wash yourself. If you want to stay in this room, I expect you to have a change of clothes, do you understand?" Thranduil asked.

Aragorn did not reply but only turned his head toward Legolas. Thranduil gestured for a guard to ensure that the man refreshed himself before reentering the room.

A few minutes later, Aragorn stepped into the room, freshly washed with a new change of clothes. Thranduil greeted him. "Do you need anything that could help my son?"

"King Thranduil, I do not think that it would be necessary," Aragorn answered simply.

The king observed the man's features, noticing the lack of joy and hope in Aragorn's gray eyes.

"Can you not do anything?" Thranduil asked, not wishing to lose hope as he added, "I know that you are as capable a healer as Lord Elrond."

"Athelas cannot help; he was shot too many times. The poison is already in his body, in his blood, there is nothing I can do but try to ease his pain till it is over." Aragorn's helplessness was evident in his voice even as he analyzed the situation as logically as he could. He was feeling thoroughly lost for the first time in his life. He could not heal his best friend.

"What can I do?" Thranduil asked and shifted closer to Legolas. He moved his hand across his child's face. It was cold. "What can I do?"

Aragorn shook his head and replied listlessly, "Pray for the Valar's mercy."


End file.
